interfacefandomcom-20200214-history
Narratives
The Interface Series consists of a number of interrelated narratives set in different locations and times. The series begins as a science fiction mystery presented in the manner of a conspiracy theory, but soon expands in scope to encompass other genres. The series was published in instalments by the anonymous Author in the form of posts to the social news website Reddit. The Author's posts are made using the username _9MOTHER9HORSE9EYES9, which is often abbreviated to 9M9H9E9. Mother Horse Eyes is also a character that appears, and is referred to, in several of the narratives. Reddit users established a dedicated Subreddit where the Author's posts are collected and discussed. The narratives are written in several different literary styles, from the perspectives of many diverse characters, and reference and develop a broad array of themes and concepts; some historical, some apparently fictitious. The narratives at times explicitly blur the lines between different realities, perception and fiction. The series has been characterised as an example of creepypasta by some commentators. The Author's posts first began appearing in April 2016. New posts often appear randomly as responses to Reddit users' comments with no obvious connection to the content of the instalment, however on some occasions there is a clear relationship between the content of the post and the thread, or comment, that it appears as a response to. Sometimes several instalments belonging to the same narrative were posted in sequence, but on other occasions sequential posts switched between different narratives. __TOC__ The Narratives Below is a list of the currently published narratives, in order of first appearance: The Investigator's Narrative Number of Posts: 15 Worlds: Characters: Elizabeth Bathory, CIA, The Investigator, Lisa, Lost Cosmonauts, Michael Jackson Concepts: Beyond-Time, Book of Revelation, Chitinous Cruciform, Embrace, Enlightenment, Ergot, Flesh Interface, Giant Metallic Cylinders, Incident Zone, Integration, LSD, Master Design, MKULTRA, Portal, Propofol, Receptivity, Segmentation, Travel, Tsar Bomba, Tunnels, Whales Locations: Antarctica, Artigas, Artigas Portal, Dubai, Groom Lake Interface, The Hanging Temples, Novaya Zemlya, Sister Cities, Triblenka, Ukraine, United States, Vietnam Posts: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 17, 22, 67 The Black Ops Narrative Number of Posts: 1 Worlds: Characters: Concepts: Locations: Posts: 13 The CIA Researcher's Narrative Number of Posts: 10 Worlds: Locations: Posts: 14, 19, 24, 26, 28, 29, TF, 31, 65, 84 The Imperial Japan Narrative Number of Posts: 1 Worlds: Characters: Concepts: Locations: Posts: 15 The Author's Narrative Number of Posts: 20 Worlds: Characters: The Author/Nick, Mother Horse Eyes, Shawn Concepts: Addiction, Alcohol, Alcoholics Anonymous, Depression, LSD Locations: Posts: A1, A2, 46, 53, 56, 64, 72, 73, 74, 80, 82, 83, 86, 90, 92, 93, 95, 97, 99, 100 The Neonazi Narrative Number of Posts: 2 Worlds: Characters: Concepts: Locations: Posts: 16, 23 The Mother Horse Eyes Narrative Number of Posts: 3 Worlds: Characters: Mother Horse Eyes Concepts: Locations: Posts: 18, 25, 45 The Iwo Jima Narrative Number of Posts: 2 Worlds: Characters: Concepts: Locations: Posts: 20, 21 The Dog Dream Narrative Number of Posts: 1 Worlds: Characters: Concepts: Locations: Posts: 27 The Video Narratives Number of Posts: 2 Worlds: Characters: Concepts: Locations: Posts: FQ, 82 The Aftermath Narrative Number of Posts: 1 Worlds: Characters: Concepts: Locations: Posts: 30 The Storyteller's Narrative Number of Posts: 1 Worlds: Characters: The Storyteller, The Old Woman Concepts: Locations: Posts: 32 Ben's Narrative Number of Posts: 10 Worlds: Characters: Ben, Karen/General Castillo, Q, Zhenzhen Concepts: Addiction, Artificial Intelligence, Feed Realm, Hacking, Hygiene Beds, Hyperspatial Perception, Near Future, Nuclear Holocaust, Perverse Instantiation, Superintelligence, Technological Singularity, Virtual Reality Locations: Posts: 33, 42, 50, 54, 58, 59, 61, 77, 78, 81 The SS Officer's Narrative Number of Posts: 6 Worlds: Characters: Dr Engel, Ivan Marchenko, The Jew, The SS Officer Concepts: Locations: Posts: 34, 37, 39, 43, 47, 48 The Reinhardt Corporation Narrative Number of Posts: 2 Worlds: Characters: Concepts: Locations: Posts: 35, 38 The Cat's Narrative Number of Posts: 4 Worlds: Characters: Alice, Angelica Concepts: Cats, Portals Posts: 36, 44, 57, 62 The Prophetic Narrative Number of Posts: 1 Worlds: Characters: Concepts: Locations: Posts: 40 The Black Jesus Narrative Number of Posts: 3 Worlds: Characters: Concepts: Locations: Posts: 41, 52, 85 The Demon Penis Land Narrative Number of Posts: 1 Worlds: Characters: Concepts: Locations: Posts: 49 The Ally's Narrative Number of Posts: 1 Worlds: Characters: Karen/General Castillo, Q Concepts: Locations: Posts: 51 The Watcher Narrative Number of Posts: 5 Worlds: Characters: Araed, Charm, The Crone, Grayscruff, Grub Eaters, Kell, Maed, Painted Backs, Resh, Rima, Rona, The Watcher Concepts: Locations: Posts: 55, 63, 68, 69, 70 Alice's Narrative Number of Posts: 2 Worlds: Characters: Alice, Angelica, Brett Turlingshire, Chester Barrington, Elise Rapier, Linda Mercychowder, Mansy Fairworth, Marshall Futz, Montrose Pardonsmith, Raymond Decks, Reginald Strongton Concepts: Locations: Cats, Depression, Suicide Posts: 60, 62 Karen's Narrative Number of Posts: 2 Worlds: Characters: Karen/General Castillo Concepts: Locations: Posts: 66, 71 Zhenzhen's Narrative Number of Posts: 2 Worlds: Characters: Zhenzhen Concepts: Locations: Posts: 75, 76 The Poetic Narratives Number of Posts: 1 Worlds: Characters: Concepts: Locations: Posts: 79 The Arthropod's Narrative Number of Posts: 1 Worlds: Characters: The Male Arthropod, Mara Concepts: Locations: Posts: 87 Ann's Narrative Number of Posts: 1 Worlds: Characters: Ann, Isellandria, Trellasandria, Ally Halmony Concepts: Locations: Posts: 88 The Crystal Tower Narrative Number of Posts: 1 Worlds: Characters: Concepts: Locations: Posts: 89 The Son's Narrative Number of Posts: 6 Worlds: Characters: Mother Horse Eyes, The Author/Nick Concepts: Locations: Posts: 91, 94, 96, 98, 99, 100 Chronological List The narratives are published episodically as posts on Reddit by the Author. A Chronological List of all the posts in the series so far is available. Worlds of the Narratives Several of the Narratives take place in the same settings, either in time or space, and contain references to events in other narratives. A list of the Worlds of the Narratives is available. See also * List Link